Grimmjow's Problem
by Jaselynn99
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow live in a large mansion with a lot of strange people. Each person is half animal, and that is thanks to a scientist named Kisuke Urahara. One day when Ichigo was talking with Shiro, Grimmjow gets angry and pulls him away. Why doesn't Grimmjow want Ichigo near Shiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I had this in my folder on my computer for a while and I decided to upload it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Get your ass out of bed!"

A hand ripped off the covers and grabbed the orange head's tail, yanking him off of the bed.

Sitting up and extremely pissed, the orange head glared at the bluenet who just pulled his tail and woke him up.

"Grimmjow!" he snarled. "What the hell was that for!?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I was waking ya up. What else would I be doing?"

In response Ichigo flicked his ginger cat ears with annoyance and stroked his throbbing tail.

"That really hurt, you know."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Thank I care? Hurry up and get dressed. People are already eating breakfast." Then he walked out of the orange head's room, blue tail waving behind him.

Ichigo sighed and stood up. He had been living in this huge house for a few years now with Grimmjow and a bunch of other people. Everyone lived here because of a person called Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara had conducted experiments on people and because of these experiments, the people couldn't return to their normal lives. This was because they were changed. Ichigo now had ginger cat ears and tail, and so did Grimmjow, except his were a bright blue.

The orange head quickly stripped off his pajamas and changed into blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with a black skull and the number 15 stamped on the front. He then brushed his messy hair and exited the room.

Ichigo went down the long hallway and came to the large staircase, spotting two people that he knew.

"Hey! Renji! Rukia!" he called.

The two people at the bottom of the staircase looked up. The petite girl with black hair waved to Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo!" she said.

Ichigo went down the stairs. "How you doing, Pineapple?" he asked Renji, referring to his red hair.

Renji's monkey tail curled and he bared his fangs in a snarl. "Don't call me Pineapple!"

Rukia let out a giggle, her pink rabbit ears shaking as she laughed. "But the nickname fits you!"

Ichigo coughed and the two looked at him. "Have you guys seen Grimmjow?"

"Yeah." Renji replied. "He passed by us a little while ago. I think he went to the dining room."

Ichigo nodded and began walking away. "'Kay, thanks."

Ichigo entered the dining room and looked around. Other people were already in there eating breakfast. Where was Grimmjow?

"Who ya lookin' for, Strawberry?" Arms wrapped around Ichigo's and the orange head felt the back of his neck prickle as someone breathed on it. He knew who it was.

"I'm looking for Grimmjow, Shiro." Ichigo said, turning around to look at the albino.

Shiro smiled devilishly back at him and Ichigo couldn't help but look at his white wolf ears and tail. "Oh really?" he said, wrapping an arm around the orange head's shoulder. "Well Grimmjow isn't in 'ere so why don't ya hang out with me for a while, ne?"

"Ichigo!"

The orange head turned to see Grimmjow rushing over to them.

Shiro made a pouty face. "Aw, Grim **is** here."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and yanked Ichigo away from the albino. Before Ichigo could say anything, Grimmjow had pulled him out of the dining room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Grimmjow demanded.

"I was looking for you!" Ichigo snapped back. "Where were you, anyway? I came to the dining room and that's when Shiro popped out of nowhere! Plus, why are you making a big freaking deal out of this?"

The bluenet didn't answer.

"Grim?"

"Just stay away from him, okay?"

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Why?"

Grimmjow glared at him. "Just stay away from him, god dammit!" Then he stormed back into the dining room.

Ichigo was extremely confused. What was going on with Grimmjow? The bluenet could be annoying and easily angered but he never got mad at Ichigo. But then what just happened right now? The bluenet looked like he was ready to punch something!

"Itsygo? Are you okay?"

Jumping slightly, Ichigo turned to see a teenage girl with long green hair, a huge rack, and a brown horse tail.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nel." Ichigo replied.

Nel shook her head. "No you aren't. You don't seem okay. Itsygo, did you have a fight with Grimmy?"

The orange head looked at her with surprise. How did she know?

Nel smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry! Grimmy will cool off in a bit, trust me! After all, I am his half sister so I know all about him." She smiled brightly and skipped away.

After she left, Ichigo looked at the dining room door. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

**There you have it! I hoped you liked it! Please leave a comment and hopefully I can upload the second part soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jase here! This is the second chapter of Grimmjow's Problem. It goes a little into the past of Ichigo and Grimmjow's history, but mostly Ichigo's. Hope you like it! w (oh and I also wanted to add that Harribel is a little OOC, in my opinion anyway) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was warm out that day. Ichigo was sitting outside in one of the many trees that surrounded the mansion. In fact, a forest surrounded the huge house for hundreds and hundreds of miles, making sure that the people there could be safe and live in secret.

Grimmjow thought that was bullshit. "We are just being locked away for being freaks of nature," he had said once.

Ichigo didn't really mind having a hidden life. This life was a lot better than his other one. Ichigo used to live with his father, Isshin, and two sisters, Karin and Yuzu. When Karin and Yuzu both died in a car accident, Isshin became an alcoholic and drug addict. Sometimes he would have violent outbursts, lashing out for no reason and beating Ichigo.

When Ichigo heard about the tests, he signed up right away. He didn't have anything else to do, and it was an excuse to get out of the house and away from his abusive father. Little did he know that his whole life would change.

Another positive thing about Ichigo's new life was that he met Grimmjow. Grimmjow and him were part of the same test group and they soon became friends after they met. Even after they came to the mansion, they stuck together like glue.

Then there was Shiro. Ichigo didn't know much about him except that he was half wolf and that Grimmjow didn't like him. That's what Ichigo was thinking about that moment while sitting in the tree. Why didn't Grimmjow like Shiro? There had to be a reason, but Ichigo just couldn't figure it out.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo practically fell out of the tree when he heard that voice. He turned to see a person with black bat wings standing on the ground.

"That's my tree. Get out." The person said.

Ichigo sighed and leaped out of the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. "Sorry, Ulquiorra." He said. "Didn't know trees belonged to people."

The melancholy half bat didn't say anything.

A thought suddenly crossed Ichigo's mind. "Hey, Ulquiorra," he said, "You and Grimmjow used to be close friends before you got turned into half animal, right?"

Ulquiorra stared at him with his emerald gaze. "Yes."

"Do you happen to know why Grim doesn't like Shiro?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer.

"Well, do you or do you not?" Ichigo pressed.

Ulquiorra started walking past the orange-head. "I do know, but I don't feel like telling you. But if you really want to know, go ask Starrk. He'll probably tell you."

"Cheeky bastard!" Ichigo thought. "But as long as I have another lead I should go to it."

Starrk was one of the first people that came to the mansion. He mostly slept all day in the company of Lilynette, who was mischievous little girl that Ichigo thought was annoying. Starrk also knew Grimmjow before they signed up for the tests and became half animal.

Ichigo went back inside the house and up the stairs to the rooms. Starrk and Lilynette's room was all the way down the hall. Once Ichigo got to the door, he knocked.

It was immediately opened by a girl with green hair, pink eyes, and coyote ears.

"Hi Lilynette." Ichigo said. "Is Starrk here? If he is I would like to talk to him."

"Yeah. He's always here." She replied. Lilynette then turned and waved for Ichigo to come in.

Starrk was in his usual spot, which was on the comfy couch they had in the room. He sleepily looked up when Ichigo entered, coyote ears twitching in annoyance.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Ichigo said.

Starrk sighed and sat up. "Make it quick. I was just about to take a nap."

"You have known Grimmjow for and while, and I was wondering if you knew why he doesn't like Shiro." Ichigo said.

"Whaaaaat?" Lilynette gasped, obviously knowing something.

"Be quiet Lilynette," Starrk said to her, and she pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. He turned back to Ichigo. "Grimmjow hasn't always hated Shiro. In fact, they used to be lovers."

Shock stabbed Ichigo right through the head. Lovers? Grimmjow and Shiro used to be lovers? Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were gay and they knew it too, but what the hell? Why didn't Grimmjow tell him about Shiro? They were best friends for shit's sake!

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo stammered.

"It means they were dating, duh!" said Lilynette, rolling her eyes.

Starrk yawned and continued. "It's not a big deal. Grimmjow and Shiro met at gay bar a while back. Things happened, one thing led to another, and they started going out."

One thing led to another? What the hell did that mean? Did they fuck the first time they met!? Ichigo couldn't think anymore. His brain was as useful as a pile shit.

"Hey, you don't look so good," Starrk said to Ichigo.

A smirk crossed Lilynette's face. "You're face is as green as my hair. You gonna barf?"

Ichigo headed for the door. "Shut the hell up," he said and left, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Shit, where is that damn orange head?" Grimmjow cursed. He hadn't seen Ichigo since that morning when Shiro was all over him.

Grimmjow stalked outside, his hands stuffed in his pockets. That albino ticked him off. He had no right to put his hands all over Ichigo. Grimmjow knew all too well what Shiro could do to people.

"What's wrong with you?"

Grimmjow's ears angled toward the voice and he turned his head to the right. Standing next to a tree was a blonde chick with a huge rack. Gills were on both sides of her neck and a shark fin on her back. Her eyes were an icy blue, almost making Grimmjow shiver.

"Tier Harribel" Grimmjow growled. "Why do you want to know? And aren't you supposed to be in a pool or somthin'? I thought fish died outside of their tank."

Harribel was as calm as ever, ignoring the comment the bluenet made. "I've known you for a while, Grimmjow, and many things tick you off. But I have never seen you look this pissed."

Grimmjow turned away from her. "It's none of your damn business."

"It's Shiro, isn't it? What did he do now?"

Did she have the ability to read fucking minds or was she just making random but god damn lucky guesses?

"He was touching Ichigo." It came out of Grimmjow's mouth before he could stop it. His ears twitched with annoyance. "I really need to think before I blurt things out." He thought.

"Ichigo? You mean the kid with the orange hair?"

"Yeah."

"I have to admit, he does look attractive."

Tail lashing, Grimmjow spun around. A humorous expression that he never saw before was on Harribel's face, and it ticked him off even more.

"Hm, so it seems you are interested in Ichigo." Harribel said, smiling slightly. The bluenet could tell that she was interested.

"Shut your damn mouth," Grimmjow snarled, "Or I'll shut it for you." He then turned around and started walking back toward the house, not wanting to deal with her shitty comments.

Harribel continued as if she hadn't even heard him. "You know, I was talking to Starrk a little bit ago. He said that Ichigo came to him asking about you and Shiro."

Grimmjow froze. Panic jolted through his body. Ichigo went to go see Starrk?!

"What did Starrk tell him?" Grimmjow asked, trying to keep his voice even. He was on the verge of freaking out!

"Starrk said that he told Ichigo that you and Shiro used to date." Harribel replied, "But don't worry. He didn't tell Ichigo what happened after that."

Shit! Even if Starrk didn't tell Ichigo how Shiro and him had broken up it was still had that Ichigo knew!

"Do you know where Ichigo is?"

"Sorry but I can't help you with that. Starrk said that Ichigo left the room looking pale and green at the same time. He's probably barfing at the thought of you and Shiro being together."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and started walking away. "Thanks for your wonderful words. Now go fuck yourself."

"Gladly."

* * *

**EEEEEEE! What is going to happen next? Will Ichigo confront Shiro, or will he barf his guts up like Harribel said? Find out in the next chapter!**

**(Please awesome and put a review! :)**


End file.
